Superman (User:Nicholsy)
Superman is the last son of the planet Krypton. Born as Kal-El to the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van, he was sent to earth as a baby when his planet was about to be destroyed. He was raised by a couple called Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha Kent and grew up to find about his destiny on earth under the name Clark Kent. After training with a Artificial Intelligent version of his father Jor-El, he took the mantle of Superman, our greatest saviour. Powers and Abilities *'Super strength' *'Super speed' *'Flight' *'Super stamina' *'Heat vision' *'Super breathe' *'Arctic breathe' *'Invulnerability' *'Microscopic vision' *'Telescopic vision' *'Longevity' *'Super hearing' *'X-Ray vision' Being a native Kryptonian, Kal-El has an immense array of powers ranging from vast super strength, to flight and heat vision. Learning about his growing powers at an early age, he had to grow up through adolesence in a different enviroment until learning to control his powers and use them for good. Biography Early Life Kal-El was born on the planet Krypton in the year 1979 to the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van. He was bron in the midst of a civil war between the Science Council and General Zod a renegade army General who planned to overthrow the Science Council. Shortly after Kal-El's birth, Zod was captured along with most of his followers and placed in the Phantom Zone and there was peace on Krypton again until Brainiac, the computer running the planets technology decided to leave the planet in search infinate knowledge and stole the Crystal of Knowledge and uploaded his programming into a Kryptonian ship and left the planet with an unstable gravity field that Brainiac was balancing causing the planet to begin to collapse in on itself. Jor-El and Lara then contacted there family to warn them of the danger and then placed Kal-El in a ship built by Jor-El and sent him to earth where Jor-El had once spent time before. His ship left Krypton shortly before it imploded and went on the 3 year journey to earth. The ship crash landed through the roof of the barn just as Jor-El's ship did and Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha used the real Crystal of Knowledge to open the ship and they took in Kal-El. Renaming him Clark Kent, he grew up believing himself to be human until he began developing super human powers. Growing up ... Emergance in Metropolis ... Brainiac ... Invasion of Zod ... Battle with Doomsday ... In the Comics Superman was the first character of the superhero genre, as well as the first superhero to maintain the concept of a secret identity. Although the creators of Smallville keep the spirit of the character intact, there are notable differences between the character depicted on Smallville, and the character as he appears in monthly publications. In most versions of Superman's origin, Clark Kent leaves Smallville immediately after completing high school, and goes to college in Metropolis before spending time traveling the world. After a year or so of traveling, Superman arrives in Metropolis with the created persona of Clark Kent (bumbling, with glasses) in his mid-twenties as a reporter for the Daily Planet partnered up with Lois Lane whom he eventually got married too. Also, the relationship he had with Lana Lang endured no melodramatic hardships, Lex Luthor and Clark were only friends for a short while, and Clark did not meet members of his future rogues' gallery (such as Brainiac or Toyman) until he arrived in Metropolis as Superman. In the comics, Clark is shown gaining the ability of flight as an adolescent, well before he completed high school. Superman's character has seen dramatic changes based on different eras of the comics. Clark's adoptive human father, Jonathan Kent, is shown both dying before Clark's emergence as Superman, as well as staying alive as a supporting character. Most media adaptations of the character (save for Lois & Clark, Ruby Spears' Superman and Superman: The Animated Series) favor the death of Jonathan. Jonathan Kent recently died in Action Comics at the conclusion of Geoff Johns and Gary Frank's Brainiac story arc, as Pa Kent suffers a fatal heart attack after saving his wife from an onslaught by Brainiac. Also, based on different eras and interpretations, the source material shows either Clark Kent or Superman as the dominant personality. Both Smallville and the modern comics favor Clark Kent as the main identity, who created the Superman persona as a way to be free of worry in regards to his friends and family, as well as to maintain some facets of a "normal life." In most comics and cartoons,the idea of a superhero team (such as the Justice League of America) was originally Superman's, sometimes along with Batman and Wonder Woman, thus forming the super-hero Trinity. He felt that most of the world's problems could be handled best if people chose to unite their abilities to serve the greater good. Category:Super-heroes Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens